Lavaliere of Pearls
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Second rule of the Lestrange House: pearls are required. Sequel to Have an Ice Pop


**Lavaliere of Pearls**

**Summary: "What a lovely set of pearls you have." Sequel to Have an Ice Pop**

**For the Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]. Prompt used: a string of pearls**

**A short sequel to Have an Ice Pop (which you don't have to read to get this, but hey it's short too, so why not? *cue more nudging*) **

If she could curl her hands into a pair of fists she would. If she could move a single finger she might feel like she had a chance of getting out of here. The key word here being, chance. Even if her hands weren't tied down so intricately from the rope she still wouldn't be able to move her fingers up to her head to remove the gag. To remove the _thing_ from her mouth like she so desperately wanted. Because she certainly wouldn't have stuck it there herself under any circumstances.

Her whole mouth felt numb after how long it had already been there. Though moving her tongue to try and stop feeling that way instantly made her cheeks turn just as red as when Rabastan had explained what it was to her.

_A replica of my cock._

The one thing she wished she could do was bite through the ice. So he would know her exact thoughts on the idea of his anything being near her mouth.

The gag stopped that notion though. The metal didn't allow her to close her mouth, only kept it open so the ice stayed in as well. If it weren't for his enchantments it would have melted by now, would have slipped out when she pushed her tongue to the ice in an effort to get it out. Instead she could feel the differing textures in the ice; were a vein would be when he was hard, the round head, a single thin slit that she fought to keep her tongue away from at all costs.

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of him coming into her mouth. Even with it not being real she kept thinking he had put on other enchantments to activate later so she would get better 'practice.' That it would start thrusting in and out or water would leak from the tip. She certainly wouldn't have been surprised if he had, but for the last couple hours it had remained just where it was when he had pushed it into her mouth. If it had moved at all it was from her efforts in trying to get it out. None of which had worked.

Hermione slumped into the chair, not tugging at the bonds anymore. They were too tight anyway, her chest felt constricted and occasionally it made her think she couldn't breath for a moment and her tongue would flail in her mouth as her body panicked before she breathed through her nose, assuring herself that she was fine. Except for the rope binding her to the chair, the gag keeping a frozen replica of his cock in her damn mouth. Who the hell did that anyway? Why? For kicks? Laughs?

It was like a gag gift... gag... gift... "Hah," a small laugh slipped out from her lips. No, it wasn't funny. Definitely not...

She wanted to strangle him.

The sound of the door opening made her head snap up as Rabastan closed the door behind him before descending down the steps toward her. "How are you doing?"

Even if her glare wasn't answer enough she refused to talk around the thing he had stuck in her mouth. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Well, you seem to be doing quite well. Though it looks like you could use some pointers," he said while discarding his robe, letting it hang from a hook on the wall. It left him in a dark shirt and an even darker pair of slacks, making her blood run cold. "Let's see," he muttered when he was closer. A finger curled around a strand of her hair, giving a tug and she felt the ice slip forward, deeper into her mouth. "Hmm, yes. That's... adequate."

Her lip curled and she let out a snarl, or something that was suppose to be a snarl.

Rabastan grinned. "Oh, good. I was worried this might have been too much for you. It appears that won't be a problem though." She was sure he wasn't talking about just the ice that already fit into her mouth. His smile only grew as her eyes narrowed further. "You certainly haven't lost your spark. Just don't expect me to take this off," he tapped on the gag as he spoke. "I won't have you biting. Now..."

He trailed off as he walked behind her and she craned her neck to try and keep an eye on him. When her chair tipped back she made a small gasp as she was now more or less parallel with the ground... and floating. The ice that had begun to slip further in was moving out now and she watched his fingers wrapped around the ice until he had pulled it out from her mouth. She wanted to curse him, but the words likely wouldn't have come out with the punch she wanted.

Then he muttered something and a scream tore itself up from her throat.

Her arms simply lowered, now on the same level as her back. Her legs though... the wood had twisted and turned beneath them pulling them down until they were parallel with the ground as well, just like the rest of her body. The heavy thud below her only made her certain that he had just transfigured the chair with her in it into some sort of table. As far as she could tell there was no wood between her legs, and they weren't quite straight like they had been in the chair.

Rabastan sighed in a near dramatic fashion as he unbuttoned the top of his slacks before lowering them and her eyes only grew when he took out his cock. The vein along the right side... now throbbing... she could remember it from when her tongue had moved along the ice before. He hadn't been kidding. That ice really had been an exact replica. "I'm not really one for the screaming." He stepped forward, fingers wrapping into her hair to keep her mouth aligned with him. "So I would appreciate it if you just _shut up_." He thrust into her, enunciating the pair of words as he did, groaning just a second later. "Good, very good."

She fought to close her mouth, but her jaw only hurt in trying to break through the metal. His thrusting wasn't helping in the least either. Each time he was hitting the back of her throat and she started a new war to keep any sound coming out from her mouth. So she wasn't gagging so loudly around the thick shaft, tongue flailing the harder he pushed forward only to hear him groan above her.

"I think I've found a new use for that loud mouth of yours, wouldn't you agree?" He was breathing loudly, muttering something that she was having a hard time hearing beyond her own muffled cries and the scraping of her body over the wood. "...come on, that little throat can handle it. Stop struggling so much."

Her eyes widened and she tried to bend her head back, down so he couldn't get in at the angle he wanted, but then his hand was pushing her back up, holding her in place. He was moving forward until she could feel him in her throat and her eyes only burned as fingers trailed over her skin. A soft chuckle came from above her. "There we go. I knew you could do it." His fingers continued to trace the top of her throat as tears burned down across her forehead. "You still need practice though. You need to learn to _relax_."

He was pulling out of her now and she felt relief sweep through her. That was it. He must have finished already, at least she hadn't been made to _taste_ it.

Rabastan groaned once he was out and she jerked in the chair as something hit her neck. Warm... something was moving slowly over her skin. "What a lovely string of pearls you have."

Her ears must have tinged red as she began shouting, cursing him out in any way she could, no longer caring if it was intelligible or not.


End file.
